Two Of A Kind
by Maexwell
Summary: Unbeknownst to everyone, Valka was pregnant when Cloudjumper abducted her. 14 years later a young man sets out to claim his heir. AU set during HTTYD in which Hiccup's younger brother makes his first appearance. "Now just you wait... Hiccup!" AUTHOR'S NOTE (UPDATED)
1. Raging Storm (Intro)

**Hi folks!**

 **I certainly will finish my fanfic HTTYD 2: Starring Astrid Hofferson first, but I kinda wanted to test the waters for my new story.**

 **It's an AU with at least one OC (maybe I'll add more as the story progresses).**

 **Please enjoy this brief Introduction and tell me what you think. That'd help me a lot!**

* * *

Thunderbolts struck relentlessly, each forking its way down to earth, briefly illuminating the all-embracing darkness. Boom. Boom. Boom. Thunder roared, resembling the cry of frenzy of Thor himself, deafening, furious, unforgiving. Atop the cliff, illuminated by the flashing thunderbolts, stood a figure, shaped like a human, yet not yielding in front of the unfathomable storm that had been raging on for the past two days, reaching its peak this very night. Fierce gusts of wind tugged at the person's cloak, causing it to flutter vigorously. The face was hidden behind a ragged hood, but another sudden flash of lightning revealed a malicious half-smile. There was no telling the person's sex, until it raised its voice. A man's voice, full of grief and scorn, despite its apparent youthfulness.

"Don't worry, mother. I will live up to your expectations and fulfill your final wish. I promise."

The young man fell silent again, but only for a brief moment. He pulled back the hood, revealing unkempt red hair, which covered one of his eyes. The other one, emerald coloured, shared the deep grief of his voice. The youth faced the sky, subtly inhaling. A dragon's roar sounded through the air, but not a single flying reptile was to be seen. A few minutes passed and nothing seemed to happen, until, all of a sudden, the thunderbolts started to act weird. All of them struck into a certain spot, however, this spot was in mid-air, approaching the cliff at great speed. When it stopped, only a few meters away from the youngster, it turned out to be _the highly secretive, elusive creature that is known to ride lightning bolts_ from the book of dragons. The Skrill.

It hovered in mid-air, continuously flapping its enormous leathery wings. Its whole body was coated with lightning, its cruel eyes trained on the young man, who, despite the intimidating appearance of his adversary, hadn't moved the slightest. The dragon roared furiously, baring its razor-sharp teeth, and intensifying its electric coating. The youngster finally made his move. He did not flee. He simply raised his right arm, gesturing the wild beast to stop.

"This is not the time to play around, Voltage," chided the young man.

The Skrill's electric coating dispersed immediately and it landed in front of the youth, who had stepped back to make way. The dragon pushed its snout against the boy's palm and closed its eyes. A saddle was attached to its back and the youngster skillfully mounted the dragon in one single, fluid movement.

"We will reign over a whole island, my friend. An island called Berk."

Voltage roared in agreement and shot into the night sky.

"Now just you wait... _Hiccup_."

A sardonic laughter escaped from the youngster's throat as he disappeared into the night.


	2. Where is Berk?

**Hi guys, it's me with another chapter of "Two Of A Kind".**

 **Just a few infos up front. I'm not entirely sure if I'll post many short chapters, like this one, or extend those to come to twice or thrice the size. Pros and Cons are rather obvious. Short chaps means they'll come around a lot faster, as for long chaps there's obviously more to read. Just tell me what _you'd_ prefer :)**

 **Now please enjoy the latest chapter~**

* * *

"Faster! GO FASTER, VOLTAGE!" cried the youth on top of his voice. The dragon, ridden by the young man roared and tried to dive even faster towards the cliffs below. The boy leaned forward in his saddle, barely managing to not fall off, hand outstretched. "GRAB MY HAND!"

 _-SNAP-_

A spine, broken like a twig...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

"...ooo!" gasped the youngster, giving a jerk as he awoke. He was sweating, but the wind immediately carried away the beads. He had dozed off on the back of his loyal Skrill while they were flying across the ocean. "Ngh... that dream again." Voltage made a concerned sound, slightly tilting his head. "Don't worry, my friend. I'm fine." 'Never forgive, never forget.'

It was the 5th day of our journey towards the island called Berk. Unfortunately we didn't know anything about it, except for the name. Furthermore the few humans we had met on different islands had been absolutely no help at procuring information. This is how those conversations usually went.

"Hello there, friendly islander. My name is Asger Leif Haddock and this is my loyal companion Voltage. You don't have to be afraid, we just have a couple of ques-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, A DRAGON!"

"C-Calm down, friend, this won't hurt."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HE'LL EAT ME ALIVE!"

"No, that's not what I meant..."

At which point the person in question would either run for his life or simply faint. This had roughly happened half a dozen times so far. Truth be told, the youngster didn't really have a way with words for he had only completed the 14th year of his life a few weeks prior.

"No offense, Voltage, but I might wanna give this a try by myself next time." The Skrill growled in reply. "Oh, stop sulking, you don't even try to look a little bit less... lethal. Try smiling once in a while." Voltage bared his teeth in an attempt to smile. I sighed "Okay, scratch that."

A few miles further south another island appeared on the horizon. "Okay, pal, let's head towards that one. We'll take a short break, stock up on food and water and _I_ will try to gather some info."

Voltage's answer consisted of a little electric shock that caused my hair to stand on end. "A-Ah, v-very fu-funny!" I said, tingling all over. The charge eventually subsided but my hair was going to be uncontrollable for at least a week. My scaly friend produced an amused gurgling sound, which was basically him laughing at me. "Really mature..."

We reached the island shortly after nightfall. I decided to take a little recon flight under cover of darkness. From what I could see in the dark the island appeared to be rich in interesting, geological landforms. We came across rocky arches, various cliffs and forests, a whole lot of little streams and even waterfalls. Most interesting, however, was a natural cove on the northwestern side of the island. The area was sunken, surrounded by large rocks, roots, some of which reached all the way to the ground and a waterfall providing water for a pond in the center of the cove.

"Seems like the perfect spot for our camp. What do you say, bud?" The Skrill spread his wings and skillfully sailed towards the ground. "Show-off," I murmured. I should've anticipated what followed. Voltage's abrupt landing sent me flying directly into the pond. I emerged and spluttered a mouthful of water. "Aw, come on! You can't even take a joke now?" My dragon opened his mouth, lightning coiling on the inside. "Err... you wouldn't... h-hey bud, not while I'm in the water, alright? That's kinda dangerous..." I hurriedly got out of the water. "L-Listen, I just saw some fish in the pond. I'll catch some for you, okay? So please don't electrocute me... _again_." Voltage snorted and closed his mouth, walking past me towards the water. 'Geez, close call.'

I set up a campfire with some roots and other pieces of wood I'd found in the area and caught two dozen fish. Voltage growled. "Okay, okay, _we_ caught two dozen fish. Happy now?" (Note - _Asger: 4 Voltage: 20)_ While Voltage gulped down his share of raw fish, I preferred them roasted. After dinner I picked a soft spot on the ground to lie down, arms crossed behind my head. "I really wonder how much longer it'll take us to find that damn island." Out of habit I'd pulled out a small knife with a complex seal on the hilt, depicting a dragon clutching a sword. The blade had actually broken and I had replaced it with a tooth of Voltage. He'd lost it in a fight with another dragon a few years ago. The seal was my only other clue for finding my father, except for the name of the isle he apparently ruled: Berk. Mother had never really spoken about him and even when she gave me the knife for my 10th birthday, she had just given me these two pieces of information.

Anger had risen inside of me and I vented it by throwing the knife into the next best trunk, into which it sunk up to the hilt.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll find him. And then... I'll _kill_ him. He _will_ pay for causing your death!"

With that happy thought I fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's it!**

 **Now for some onomatology or the study of names. The main character's name is Asger Leif Haddock, so here are some infos about pronunciation, origin and meaning of those names.**

 **Asger (pronounced _AHS-gƏr,_ Old Norse, meaning _Spear of God_ )  
**

 **Leif (pronounced _Layf_ , Old Norse from 'Leifr', meaning _Successor)_**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. If you did (and even if you didn't!) feel free to review and tell me what exactly you liked and/or disliked. It helps a lot and is greatly appreciated!  
**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Trader Johann

**Hi ^-^ It's me with another chapter~**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

Voltage kept nudging me early in the morning before the sun was up. "Are you serious, bud? It's the dead of night! Lemme sleep..." I mumbled drowsily. Next thing I knew I was flying through the air, wide awake. "H-HEY!" My dragon had literally grabbed me by the leg, carrying me out of cove, and higher still. "What's wrong?! Where are you going?" I shouted in a futile attempt to gain his attention. I bent forward, trying to grab Voltage's leg, which proved to quite a challenge while hanging upside down. It took a few tries, but eventually I managed to reach it. I hurriedly climbed onto my dragon's back and slid into the saddle. After catching my breath I patted Voltage's flank and realized that he was trembling in fear. It didn't make sense, we'd been all alone in that cove and even now I couldn't see anyone or anything around us. "Get us down, pal. There's nothing to be afraid o-" Voltage roared and went into a steep dive, that drove the air from my lungs, heading towards a small point on the horizon that turned out to be a boat. He stopped a few hundred feet above it, staying just out of sight.

Even from up there I could see lots of weapons, traps and chains. My expression darkened. I had finally understood. "Those are obviously supplies for one of the dragon killing villages." And they wouldn't get them. "Not if I can help it!" We shot down towards the ship, Voltage roaring furiously, me flashing my dragon tooth knife... if I had had it that is. Unfortunately it was still resting in a trunk back in the cove. 'Oh well...'

The only person aboard the ship spotted us and I braced myself for battle, but to my surprise our foe was busy crying for help and running in circles. "What kind of dragon killer is afraid of dragons?" I wondered aloud while Voltage touched down on the deck. A middle-aged man with a big brown beard had frozen mid-flight, shooting us a wide-eyed look. My Skrill growled and I jumped from his back, landing directly in front of the terrified man. "Don't move!" Both the man and Voltage rolled their eyes. "That was... I just... ah, shut up! Who are you, stranger!?" I snarled, trying to mask my embarrassment. "You don't know me? I'm hurt!" he replied in an over-embellished tone. "Yeah? I'm sure Voltage here wouldn't mind hurting you even further, so just answer my question already!" Voltage growled in agreement, flashing his razor-sharp teeth.

"A-Ah, I assure you that won't be necessary. My name is Johann. People from far and wide refer to me as Trader Johann. For I am but a humble merchant, providing goods of utmost quality. Just look around you."

I snorted "I did. Everything on this ship will be used for trapping and killing dragons!"

"Quite so!" he replied, immediately regretting it when Voltage roared. "I-I mean, I think the vikings of Berk will possibly use those goods for that unworthy cause. Of course I wouldn't even dream to particip-"

"WHAT!? Did you just say Berk?" I interjected, seizing him by the collar and lifting him from the ground.

"Y-Yes...? Or maybe not, whatever it is you want to hear..." he gasped, struggling for air.

"Where?" I simply asked.

Trader Johann raised an arm, shakily pointing towards the island behind us, the one we had just come from.

My jaw dropped and so did Johann when I loosened my grip. "Are you serious? _That's_ Berk?"

"Err... well, the last time I checked it was indeed... um, sir," he replied meekly.

I suddenly started laughing. "Haha, to think that we were so close, Voltage! Finally we'll be able to avenge mother!"

When I turned around Johann was just about to jump overboard. I sighed and ordered Voltage to retrieve him. "P-Please, sir, don't make me you dragon's dinner."

"Answer my questions and I may decide to spare you. First of all, what's the name of the man ruling that island?"

"S-Stoick the Vast...?"

"Is that a question!?"

"N-No, of course not! His name is Stoick the Vast!"

"What about his surname?"

"Haddock, if I remember correctly, sir."

A vicious smile appeared on my face. "That's him alright."

But first things first. Even with Voltage by my side, it was highly unlikely that I'd manage to kill a village's chief all by myself. Certainly not with only a knife. 'What I need is a weapon. Something they won't expect.' I thought, rummaging through Johann's little arsenal. Eventually I set my eyes on a peculiar spear. Its curved blade was made of a sturdy material I hadn't seen before, as was the pointed pike at the other side of the wooden stick that obviously acted as some kind of counter weight. The spear was more than four foot in length and quite heavy, but I was thoroughly fit, so that wasn't going to be a problem. Even more interesting was the weird material covering the pole. It felt soft and allowed for a firm grip. "What's this?" I asked Johann.

"That's a spear from the Far East. It's called Guan Dao which roughly translates into 'reclining moon blade'. And that coating is made of natural rubber. It's truly a fascinating material. You'll never lose your grip on it."

I did a few trial swings, smiling content. "I like it. That's going to be my new weapon!"

"A-Ah, I see you have an exquisite taste, sir. Then... what can you give me in return if I may ask?"

"How about... I take this Guan Dao and you... may keep your head?"

"B-But..."

"Oh, is your life not enough? Well, then how about I'll give you a message for Stoick? Tell him "A fate far worse than death is awaiting you".

"What should I tell him if he asks me who sent that message?"

"His son."

I mounted Voltage and we took off.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Voltage!"

The Skrill faced the boat and fired a powerful lightning bolt into the hull. Wood splintered and water came rushing in through a fist-sized hole.

"We wouldn't want those weapons to find their way to dragon killers, right Johann?"

The merchant grew pale but didn't dare to speak out. Eventually he jumped overboard, forced to abandon his ship and all of his goods.

I patted Voltage's side and we soared into the sky, heading straight back towards the cove.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. If you did (and even if you didn't) please feel free to review and tell me what you liked and/or disliked about it. This helps a lot and is greatly appreciated :)**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Three Haddocks

**Hey, it's me with yet another chapter ^-^**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

Back in the Cove I spent a few hours of rigorous practice with my new weapon. It's weight and uncommon shape would take a while to get used to, but I was confident that I'd manage to master it eventually. When I finally called it a day, I was thoroughly drenched and decided to take a quick bath in the pond. Voltage didn't join me for two reasons. First of all water is the one and only weakness of a Skrill, because it can't channel electricity, thus losing all its firepower while its wet. The other, not quite as obvious reason, being eels. That's right, the bloodthirsty, relentless monsters that Bork the Bold describes in his Book of Dragons, are afraid of eels.

'More like Bork the Dork,' I thought, chuckling at this little rhyme of mine. (Note: That makes 2!)

After my bath I spread my clothes close to the fire to dry them and rummaged in one of Voltage's saddlebags until I found what I had been looking for. A very old, worn down copy of the Book of Dragons. This copy, however, was by no means a normal one. It had belonged to my mother and she had rewritten most of the entries. As the first human ever, she had recognized the dragon's true nature, trying her best to preserve that knowledge for generations to come. And I had inherited her will. I gently replaced the book into which I had scribbled countless observations of my own. True, my mother Valka Haddock had been the only person worth calling dragon master, but I had spent many years with her as my mentor. Ending the war between humans and dragons had been her goal, her final wish, and now it was mine. But my heart wasn't ready to fight for peace, not just yet. I just couldn't forgive Stoick for all that had happened. He'd abandoned my mother, abandoned _me_ , happily living his life as the chief of Berk. All that while slaying hundreds or thousands of dragons. And then there was his son, my brother, Hiccup. He either didn't know or didn't care what had happened, but he certainly was as much at fault as our father.

"I'll make them pay. Stoick will die, but I may content myself with banishing Hiccup. And then I will change everyone's view of dragons and put an end to this war." I murmured, gazing into the flickering flames.

...

 _At the same time on the other side of Berk_

 _..._

"Stoick! Chief Stoick!" shouted Bucket, clearly beside himself with fear. "Something terrible happened!"

The chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe sighed deeply. He was sitting on his throne in the great hall, flanked by his closest advisers, Gobber the Belch, Berk's one and only blacksmith, and Spitelout Jorgenson, his second in command. None of those three seemed very eager to hear about this so-called terrible thing that had happened.

"So what is it this time, Bucket? Did you use one of our sheep as bait again? Or maybe you set your boat on fire?" Stoick asked, clearly irritated by his clansman's sudden intrusion.

"No! Probably not that is. Unless... I forgot."

"Alright, so what is this terrible thing that happened? I can't wait to hear about it." Spitelout asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Apparently Bucket didn't notice.

"It's really terrible, that thing. We caught a fish tha-"

"A FISH!?" Stoick boomed. "By Thor, Bucket! You are a fisherman and you barge in here and interrupt our meeting because you caught a fish!?"

"B-But it's not a normal fish."

"Oh I'm sure it's a very special fish, Bucket and I will certainly have a look at it later."

"That's good. It said it wanted to talk to you," Mulch said, as if that was the most normal thing to say, and turned to go.

"Now just wait a minute, Bucket. Fish can't speak."

"That's why I said it's not a normal one."

Stoick sighed again while getting up.

"Let's postpone this meeting for now and go check on the poor devil that got caught in a fishing net."

As it turned out, the poor devil was Trader Johann. Drenched and madly trashing around inside a big fishing net, cursing like a sailor.

"By Odin's beard, Johann. How did you end up in that net? And where's your boat?" Gobber asked, hardly trying to mask his amusement.

"Just get me out of here already!" Johann screamed.

Stoick took out his knife, that carried his seal on the hilt, and began cutting the meshes.

The unfortunate merchant fell onto the jetty with a wet _thud_ and wrung out his hat while getting up.

He refused to talk and it took a set of dry clothes, a crackling fire and a warm meal to change his mind. Eventually Stoick grew tired of waiting and fixed his gaze onto the merchant.

"Now, Johann, are you ready to tell us your story?"

"Not quite," he replied, holding up his tankard "Refill."

When he noticed Stoick's expression he hurriedly added "What I have to tell you is of utmost importance. You might wanna send for Hiccup."

That got him the chief's attention. "Hiccup? Don't tell me he somehow sunk your ship with one of his weird inventions. That boy, I swear. I'm at my wit's end."

"No, no, no, no. Nothing of the sort," Johann assured. "But he should be present for my story, trust me," he continued, emptying his third tankard.

...

 _Hiccup's POV_

...

"This should do," I muttered, while giving my automated catapult the finishing touch. "With this I'll definitely manage to kill my very first dragon. And then I, Hiccup, formerly referred to as Screw-up, will be respected by my father, the whole tribe and..." My gaze wandered through the forge's window and fixed on a young, blonde viking girl. "... _Astrid_ ," I sighed. She turned around, noticing the look on my face. I couldn't believe my ears when she said "Come close". Then again, maybe she had actually said "Gross". I was about to leisurely walk up to her to show her my cool new invention when Gobber suddenly appeared in front of me.

"A-Ah, Gobber, I was just trying to..."

The blacksmith grinned, briefly looking at Astrid. "Get a bloody nose, eh?"

"Oh she wouldn't do that. _Again..._ " I muttered.

"Didn't I tell you time and time again what you're lacking?"

"You did. And so did father, Snotlout, the twins, ..."

"Right," he interjected "we don't exactly have time for the whole list. Your father wants to see you in the great hall."

"Alright, tell him I'll just finish up on someth-" I said, heading back towards the forge.

"No can do," Gobber replied and grabbed me by the collar.

"Stop it, Gobber! I can walk on my own! I have two perfectly healthy legs!"

He didn't listen and all I could do was to cross my arms and frown while he dragged me along behind him.

The last thing I saw of Astrid was her laughing at me. 'At least I made her laugh... one way or another.' Positive negativity, my trademark.

During my involuntary journey through the village, that was accompanied by laughter wherever we went, I tried to make sense of this sudden summon. Not that being suddenly summoned by my father was a rare occasion. These meetings followed a certain pattern I'd come to hate.

"Son, we need to talk," he would say, "It's time to teach you another important lesson. If you want to become a good chief, you need to...", followed by a sheer tirade of a chief's Do's and Don'ts.

By now I had already memorized most of it, but trust me, that's a list you really don't wanna hear.

When we finally arrived I had been thoroughly ridiculed and Gobber decided to let me go.

"Thanks a lot, you brute. I'll remember this," I grunted brushing off some of the dust from my legs.

"I'm sure you will, lad," he replied and gave me a _gentle_ push that almost sent me flying through the entrance of the great hall. I desperately tried to keep my balance before sprawling onto the ground.

'Another grand entrance, Screw-up,' I thought and sighed. "You called, father?"

* * *

 **That's it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did (and even if you didn't) please feel free to review and tell me what you liked and/or disliked. It helps a lot and is greatly appreciated. Your feedback is the best motivation and I'm truly happy about every single of your reviews, favs and follows ^-^**

 **Thanks a lot!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	5. Author's Note

Hello there, fellow writers and dear readers!

You really only realize how time's flying if you started a story on fanfiction and find yourself

unable to continue it for a few months. I'm sincerely sorry for letting you guys down.

...

The story itself WILL continue, although there are some changes I need to apply beforehand.

Minor, but very important changes to the story's timeline. The events of "Two Of A Kind" will be

moved to happen **AFTER** HTTYD. This is done to not ruin the very unique relationship between

Hiccup and Toothless, which might happen if Asger were to appear during that time. But he'll

arrive very soon after their battle against the Red Death, at a time when only the youngsters already

have dragons.

...

Alright, stay tuned folks and thanks for checking for updates so frequently!

P.S.: For those of you who like like Crossovers, would you be interested in a "Life Is Strange" X "inFamous: Second Son" Crossover?

I've been thinking about a few possible settings. Please lemme know if that'd be worth reading for you.


End file.
